


AMSR主播

by yqmsn1007



Category: AMSR主播
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yqmsn1007/pseuds/yqmsn1007





	AMSR主播

某直播平台上最近来了个新的直播做AMSR的男孩，他第一次开播就成了直播平台被刷礼物最多的主播，他做的AMSR很奇怪，不同于常见的吃播或者掏耳，他做的是从未见过的出奇大胆的模 拟 口 交，一场直播结束后他的id名占据各大搜索引擎第一位引爆网络

我慕名来观看他的第二次直播，不用费力的就找到了他的直播间因为打开软件就能看到大大的版头和排行榜第一全被他占据了，还未开始就有人不停的刷着礼物

“谢谢大家的礼物”他小声的感谢后就开始了直播内容，我原以为能做出如此大胆举动的定是个浓妆艳抹搔首弄姿求博出名的，没想到他就只是穿了一件白t，梳着顺毛刘海，身体薄薄一片，模样清纯漂亮的像个女高中生的孩子，看着弹幕里不停刷屏的一些下流话虽然不是我刷的但却让我产生了一种羞愧感，这样干净清纯的美人不该被那些词语侮辱

他做AMSR的话筒是特制的金属材质大小也很适合嘴巴含住还防水，不用防喷套收音效果就非常好没有一丁点噪点和杂音，我不由奇怪，能买得起这样的话筒的人又有什么情况要出来做主播？当我还在困惑之际，他已经开始了工作，他先用手指在口中搅动，分泌出一些唾液在话筒上然后用舌尖抹开，话筒的形状很像阴茎，给人的感觉就像他真的在舔鸡巴一样

他先用舌尖在话筒顶部来回滑动吸吮传出咂咂的水声，然后伸出舌头用舌床舔舐话筒柱身，把话筒含住舌头在表面搅动，最后把话筒拿起来模拟鸡巴在他嘴里抽插，他吸起两颊嘬话筒的时候脸上出现的两个酒窝真的很想让人射进精液，被染上色情的口水声不停从电脑中传出来，听的人面红舌燥，弹幕里越来越过分的话开始刷屏  
“主播快脱掉裤子看下面湿没湿，舔的这么起劲下面该发大水啦”   
“主播别吃假鸡巴了，到xx路xx酒店107房来，我给你吃哥哥的真鸡巴”  
“主播下次直播被肏小穴吧我给你刷飞机刷游艇”  
…………  
诸如此类的话数不胜数，他没有去看，低头认真的给那个金属话筒口交，一直半个小时过去了他捏了下话筒底部一股仿真精液射进他嘴里从唇边溢出，他张嘴向观众展示后尽数咽下，“今天的直播就结束了，再次感谢大家的礼物，再见”说完他就关掉了直播频道

看着电脑上已经黑屏的直播界面，我低头发现自己竟然不知不觉刷出去了近万元的礼物，手也伸进了裤裆里


End file.
